All About Strife
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Yuffie has always desired Cloud, always wanted him to notice her. But how can that be possible when he's so desperately in love and involved with Miss Tifa Lockhart? Cloud x Yuffie.


Pairing: Cloud x Yuffie

Summary: Yuffie has always desired Cloud, always wanted him to notice her. But how can that be possible when he's so desperately in love and involved with Miss Tifa Lockhart?

Genre: Hurt and Romance…I think.

Setting: After Advent Children when Cloud becomes a confident happy sod haha

Rating: T for language etc

Status: Complete

Type: Standalone

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. However, the story's plotline was created by me.

* * *

><p>It simply wasn't fair who she got everything that Yuffie had wanted, the perfect beauty, the slim yet curvy body, the neat and styled hair…the man.<p>

Sure she was a little bit younger than Tifa, but Yuffie was perfectly capable of doing the same things that the elder woman did, though she would be lying if she said that she wasn't heartbroken by the fact that Cloud was completely besotted with Tifa instead of her, though she had been the first one to make her feelings apparent to the blonde haired male.

Cloud Strife had been the only thing Yuffie had dreamed of for a few years now, being held and adored by him as his lips placed sweet kisses on her cheeks and on her lips, her arms would then hug him tightly around the neck as she stepped on her toes so their kiss would turn more passionate.

And then, of course, she would be snapped out of her daydreams by the shy giggling of Tifa as Cloud approached her after working and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, a warm blush upon his cheeks.

"Yuffie?" she jumped a little bit when the deep voice of Vincent crept through her ears and she turned to look up at the tall man who still insisted on hiding behind his clothing, though Yuffie couldn't really understand why.

"Why do _you_ want?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, moving her legs apart for her normal wide stance making a small red tint show on Vincent's cheeks, possibly one of the reasons why he hid his face behind his clothing and hair most of the time.

"You're upset, I was worried," Vincent replied in a less than worried tone of voice which made Yuffie curl her hands up into fists.

"I'm fine!" she shouted folding her arms across her chest with a rather large pout on her face and she tried to ignore the way her heart jumped when Cloud entered Tifa's bar where the friends were currently hanging out together.

Cloud turned and waved slightly at Vincent and Yuffie before moving over to Tifa and holding her from behind, startling the pretty black haired woman slightly and she turned to great him with a kiss on his lips causing that annoying pang of jealousy to start bleeding inside Yuffie's chest.

Vincent's amber eyes flickered from Yuffie's pain expression to the couple that were currently talking with their arms locked around each other; it was then that something clicked inside Vincent's head to suddenly realize why Yuffie had been acting even worse than she usually did.

"I'm going out!" Yuffie yelled catching everybody's attention before she turned and stormed out of the bar with a somewhat comical walk, not even noticing the curious expression upon her desire's face.

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell <strong>wouldn't<strong> he want to be with her?_ Yuffie thought sadly as she reached the park where several children were running around in the sandbox and up and down the stairs leading to the slide, squealing at the top of their voices.

Yuffie walked straight over to the swings and climbed on top of one, standing on the small plastic seat with her hands clutching onto the metal chains, slowly swinging as she stayed deep in her own thoughts about Cloud and Tifa.

_Tifa's beautiful, funny and kind…she's at least old enough for him…though I am of the legal age to be able to date older guys…I wish **I** was **Tifa**_

Yuffie hated admitting that she actually looked up to Tifa most of the time, ever since Aerith's death Yuffie had been looking for another woman she could be close with and Tifa just happened to be there…stealing everything she wanted but yet she could never be truly angry with her, despite how she teased and referred to the elder woman as 'boobs', she highly respected her.

"Yuffie?" Yuffie quickly gripped onto the swing chains tightly in fright before turning around, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Cloud standing beside her with a concerned look upon his face, she sometimes hated how much Cloud's confidence had grown.

"Yes?" Yuffie replied quietly as she jumped down from the swings and placed her hands on her hips, her black eyebrow arched as she tried to act normal in front of him.

"You seemed upset when you left, are you okay?" Cloud explained with a small smile that caused a dark blush to creep along Yuffie's cheeks.

"Everything's fine," she whispered missing the frown appearing on Cloud's face when she bowed her head and wiped a tear away from her cheek quickly before they could be seen by the blonde who was tilting his head trying to see what she was doing.

"Well you seem fine," Cloud said a little sarcastically which caused something to snap inside of Yuffie and she turned around with a hard stamp of her foot.

"You think you know everything don't you, wandering like some stupid depressed _twat_ all of your life when really you've just been too busy , fucking _eye raping_ Tifa all you can!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs taking no notice of the children who jumped and turned to look at them.

"Yuffie…" Cloud started but his voice left him as he was suddenly shoved hard in his chest and he watched the teenager storm away from him with her hands curled tightly into fists by her side and tears streaming down her cheeks. He simply took a deep breath and decided to follow her, knowing Yuffie as he did, he was sure she would end up destroying something in a fit of rage which she was clearly in.

"Yuffie!" he called as he jogged to keep up with the girl's suddenly fast pace, his eyes shimmering with hurt and confusion as he caught up with her enough to scan her face, his hear skipping several beats when he finally noticed that she was crying and his hand grabbed her shoulder a little roughly.

"Get off Cloud!" Yuffie cried but went against her own wishes as she fell into his chest and began to cry into his black vest, her small hands grabbing the material desperately as she felt one of Cloud's hands rest on her lower back nervously.

"What's the matter with you, I want to help you Yuffie," Cloud tried to explain as gently as he could so he could avoid another screaming eruption from the small fiery female against him.

Yuffie bit her lip for several seconds debating whether or not her next move was a good idea or not, her heart was jumping about so much in her chest that she wanted to reach inside and calm it so she could at least concentrate a little on her thoughts.

"I…I need you to help me," Yuffie stammered feeling a deep blush form on her cheeks when she looked up at Cloud who swallowed deeply upon seeing how large the girls brown eyes had gotten and he turned his head a little to avoid his own light blush from showing.

"How can I help you?" Cloud asked with a shaky voice when he finally managed to get his blush to vanish and he turned his head back so he was looking down at Yuffie once more who stayed quiet for a few more seconds, irritating him slightly, before she placed both of her hands either side of his face and stood on her tip toes so she could place her lips gently against his.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly and he froze for a fraction of a second before grabbing Yuffie's shoulders and pushing her away lightly, he could see that she almost instantly had a regretting expression on her face, but that wasn't the thing concerning him, why had he _enjoyed_ the kiss they had shared when he was in love with Tifa?

"I…" Yuffie stuttered and looked to the floor, "I just wanted to do it…just the once," she hated the silence that had fallen over them and her eyes flickered to Cloud's face and was a little shocked to see him pressing his fingers against his lips as if fascinated by what had just happened.

"It's alright…but Yuffie, I love Tifa," Cloud replied without trying to soften his tone without even thinking and saw hurt flash in Yuffie's eyes which made guilt start to swim around inside of him, "I didn't mean it…"

"Shut up," Yuffie took a deep breath and flicked her hair out her eyes, putting on a brave face as her hands came up onto her hips again, "I love you Cloud Strife, I was the first one to kiss you and the first one to confess it to you ages back and my feelings haven't changed, maybe I should have latched onto you like Tifa did, maybe I would have been with you then," Yuffie then hugged him around the waist again, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his chest, "but…I guess that wouldn't have been right,"

Cloud frowned deeply as his heart raced at her touch and he blushed slightly when he wrapped his arms around her small frame, his eyes now darting in every direction as he tried to figure out why on Gaia his heart was beating so fast, why his body was feeling warmer than usual and why he had a burning desire…to brush his lips against Yuffie's once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Cloud is falling in love with Yuffie! <strong>

**Yes, Yuffie did admire Aerith in the original Final Fantasy VII game, unusual huh? Wouldn't think Yuffie would admire somebody like Aerith as she was so different from what Yuffie is O_O **

**Also, yes, Yuffie did have a bit of a thing for throwing her arms around Cloud at any chance she got whilst crying.**  
><strong>I don't care, I love Cloud x Yuffie, I love the couple, I love how they could be and I love how I just over think how much Yuffie is iin love with him.<strong>

**Imagine being Yuffie, the first one who kisses Cloud (in the extra date scenes of FFVII) and yet he falls for beautiful Tifa Lockhart instead of you. It would rip my heart apart to see that happen before my eyes.**  
><strong>So I tried to put that in here and I hope I managed to pull it off. There aren't many of us Clouffie fans out there so I'm trying to help bring the pairing arond with fanfiction .<strong>

**And as ZackxCloud is my OTP I have to go and apologize to Zack for renting his Cloudy out to two girlies in one stand alone.**


End file.
